


Mirror Illusion

by Little_Stargazer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Stargazer/pseuds/Little_Stargazer
Summary: Her mother dying when she was young had resulted in her being made to live with her aunt in order to have a female figure to learn from. What was once a simple life was torn to shreds upon her fall down the well, and she returns to her rightful home broken and a mess worse than when she left. A wall is placed up inside her, and only once that wall crumbles will her true personality shine through.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.
> 
>  
> 
> Note/Warning:  
> Occasional ooc Akashi.  
> Referenced rape (slight/ non-detailed.)

There was a quiet knock on the hardwood door that cut the dark room off from the rest of the house. The noise did little to disturb the girl sitting in a far-off corner, her knees pulled to her chest as she fought hard to act as though it had never even been heard. It came again, and she closed her eyes tight at feeling the prick and sting of tears. None fell, and she instead did her best to swallow them all down because in just another moment the door was opened and the figure of her father now stood staring down at her.

Next to him was her brother. They were twins, but they looked nothing alike.

They were something known as fraternal twins.

Whereas his hair and eyes were both a beautiful shade of red much like their mother’s had been, her hair was an inky black similar to midnight skies and her eyes a blue deeper than any ocean.

“Are you ready to go, Kagome?”

She glanced down at her sock covered feet at hearing her father’s cold voice. On the floor near his legs at the entryway of the room were several bags packed with her things- necessity and not.

She wanted to decline the entire thing. She… wanted to stay here with Seijuro.

Kagome glanced up from under her dark bangs, deep eyes connecting to the warm hue of Seijuro’s. Although much more muted, he had a similar expression that matched well with the emotion she felt deep down in her core.

_ “I don’t want to go!” _

She wanted to say that, but those words would not form. Using her hands as support, she pushed herself back up onto her feet and managed a small nod in answer. Her voice would not be reliable for her.

He gave a command for the help to begin taking her luggage out to the car, while he turned and soon followed. Left behind was the twins, and they stood in a suffocating silence.

They wanted- no needed to speak to one another, but, no matter how hard they tried, no words would come from either one of them.

She stood there, eyes downcast and filling up once more with bitter tears. A few slipped out of their prison when she felt a warm hand take one of her own. It was slightly bigger than her own, but not by much. Without any warning, his other hand was placed to her cheek, and she was made to look up to meet the stare of her brother.

His thumb brushed the moisture away from her cheeks, but it proved to be a pointless action. More replaced it as soon as it was cleared away.

“I don’t want to go, Sei-chan,” she finally managed to force out of her throat. 

“It will be okay,” he told her. 

“No, it won't!”

His hand that held onto her’s came up to pat at her elbow-length hair, brushing the longer sections of her bangs out of her face so he could look directly at her face. There were a lot of emotions swimming in the depths of her eyes.

Sadness. Fear. Unease. Pain.

He wondered… was he the only one who could see them?

She was missing the usual brightness that she used to have. It had left the very moment that their father had informed her of her move. No words of complaint had come from her, but such a reaction would never be accepted.

A frown marred his expression into a sad one.

When would he see her again?

Not only would she be leaving in only a few more minutes, but he had no clue as to when he would be able to see her next. He acted impulsively then, and he threw his arms around her. He held her tightly against himself, placing his chin to her shoulder.

He didn’t want her to go, but saying so would have no impact on their father’s decision.

Still…

He did not want her to go. He wanted her to stay. 

Reluctantly he allowed her to pull away and step back. Only a few seconds after she had wiped her face clear of any signs of tears, their father came back and stood in the entryway of her room.

“Come along, Kagome,” he demanded of her, standing there long enough to watch as she began to move forward. Albeit a bit slower, Seijuro fell into step with his sister as she was led towards the packed up and waiting car.

A word of goodbye was the only thing received from her father as she got into the car and the door closed shortly after she had sat down. As the car pulled away she didn’t even bother to look up from her lap. Finally, after what seemed like a long time, she rose her hands up to her face. At a complete loss for control, she began to weep and wail loudly in the secluded back of the car.

No matter how hard she cried to return home it never came.

Instead, she had been brought to another location. 

Resting atop a concrete staircase of hundreds of stairs was a well managed and peaceful feeling shrine. Waiting at the bottom of the steps was a woman with short, dark brown hair and brown eyes.

The older sister of her mother.

Her Aunt.

She stood with her hands clasped together in the front of her. The yellow dress she wore crinkled a bit under where her hands rested. As the door was pulled open by the driver of the car, this woman was quick to smooth out the fabric of her dress.

The action hinted to the notion that she was nervous, and Kagome closed her eyes as she slowly got out of the car, ignoring the hand held out to her by the driver. She had cleared her face upon pulling up next to the stairs, and she turned her gaze up to stare at the woman’s face.

“Hello Kagome-chan,” she greeted as she closed the small distance between the two of them. She crouched down to be on an eye-level with her. “My name is Kun-Loon. Do you remember me?”

“Mother’s older sister by two years,” Kagome said, and her words caused this woman to blink in surprise. “Mother talked about you often,” she added on at the end.

“Is that so?” Kun-Loon smiled, “I met you and your brother a couple times, but it has been a few years since I last got to see you. I’m happy to get to see you again. You’re growing into a beautiful young lady.” She gently patted the girl’s arms before standing up when the driver called out to get her attention.

“I’ll take the bags up,” he said. “Where should I put them?”

“Oh!” Kun-Loon slapped her hand to her face without any real strength and motioned up the steps. “My husband is up there putting stuff up in the well house. Go right up and he’ll show you where.”

At hearing her response the man nodded and stared on his way up the steps. Kun-Loon turned back to face Kagome then and offered her another smile.

“It was such a sudden suggestion from your father that you come here, but that’s okay. We cleaned out the spare bedroom for you. We have that well house for a reason… might as well actually keep things in it,” she giggled and reached to take Kagome’s hand, and she began to lead her up the large staircase. “It’s a little bleak in there right now, but once you’ve gotten a bit settled in I figured we could decorate it a little. Pick a color to paint it, get some stuff to liven it up, and such. What do you say?”

“Okay.”

* * *

 

The timid knock echoed throughout the room, and the girl inside flinched at the sound. Another knock came before the door was slowly opened to reveal a woman with a concerned expression.

Two months… it had been almost two months since the sealing of the well and Kun-Loon was growing more and more concerned for the dark-haired girl that she cared for and looked after. In a few days she would be returning to her home to live with her brother and father.

“Kagome?” Kun-Loon called out into the silent room, her voice cutting up the prior quiet to pieces. The girl standing and staring out the window tensed up before she turned her head a fraction to show she had acknowledged the older woman.

“Yes?”

“I just wanted to know how packing was coming along,” she said as she came to stand next to the girl. Her worry grew upon spotting her restless expression. She noticed then that she had been staring at the old well house. “Do you… Would you like to talk about it?”

Kagome flinched away from Kun-Loon at hearing those words come from her. The older woman swallowed the lump in her throat as seeing her do so. Still, she did not give up.

“It might help you, Kagome,” she told her. “Instead of keeping everything that happened there held deep inside you, just tell it all.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Kagome responded with a blank tone. She turned and resumed in removing the articles of clothing from her closet. “Nothing happened. The jewel broke, we put it back together, and then I came back.”

“You came back a different person, Kagome.”

“I did not,” she stated. Despite her disagreement, her tone showed no will to argue.

“Kagome-”

“Would you mind making miso soup for lunch? The way you make it makes me remember Mother’s cooking.”

Kun-Loon watched as the teenager deflected the prior conversation with a simple statement. With a sad smile on her face, she nodded. “Of course,” she told the girl before turning and exiting the room.

Though she left the door open, once she was already on her way down the stairs, Kagome made her way over to it and closed it once more. 

Her hand tightened on the metal doorknob as tears stung in her eyes. She clamped her teeth down on her lower lip to keep herself from crying out.

She… she wanted to tell the maternal figure everything that had happened to her but she couldn’t do so. What if the way she saw her changed completely as a result of learning what had occurred?

Her tears overflowed finally and she slid down silently to crouch on the floor of the room that had belonged to her for the past few years.

She had only been going back and forth through the times for just under a year but it had caused her more strain than anything else ever had in her life.

She missed her mother, and she didn’t want to lose Kun-Loon too.

She felt awful inside and outside.

Kagome remained like that for a few minutes before she recomposed herself, and she picked herself back and began packing once more.

* * *

 

It was in the following days that she was finally meeting up with the family she had been held away from for the past few years. She smoothed out the red summer dress she wore as she stepped from the car she had arrived in. 

Earlier that morning she had said her goodbyes to Kun-Loon, uncertain if she even wanted to leave when she had become so used to and dependant on the caring woman.

Her eyes landed on the form of her father. He looked older than he had when she departed. More wrinkles carved lines into his face, a more tired expression seeped into his skin. The expression on his face was the same old cold one, however. It had been something she did not miss.

Standing near him, a few inches separating them, was her older brother. For the most part, he also looked the same. Of course, he had gotten taller and his features had matured more. She looked him in his eyes, and she noticed something different there.

They were no longer the same. The colors were no longer the same.

The difference in their height had grown, as well. A few inches now separated them.

The meeting between her and the male figures in her family had not been an emotional one. Not that she had ever expected it to be for a single second. Her father looked her over.

“Are you glad to be back?” Her father asked her, and she finally placed her attention back onto him.

“Yes, Father,” she responded, her tone blank and devoid of any real emotion. It wasn’t like he would be the one to pick up on such a tone, anyway.

He nodded and turned then, leaving the two teenagers on their own in the barren silence that had swelled up around them all.

“Kagome.” The redhead approached her, stopping mere inches away from her. “It’s been a long time,” he stated, and she only nodded in agreement. “Come along.

Unable to decline those words she soon fell into step with her brother.

“You were accepted into Rakuzan, correct?”

“Of course,” she told him.

“Good. You would not be permitted to attend a different school.”

She watched his back as they walked, watching him through the strands of her bangs.

“You need to trim your hair again,” he commented. That made her give him a strange look. “Is there a reason as to why you’ve stopped caring for it?”

“My hair?”

“The ends have begun to split,” Seijuro told her before asking his question for a second time, seeing as it had gone on ignored by her. “Is there a reason you’ve stopped caring for it?”

“I haven’t stopped caring for it,” she stated then, “I’ve just been too busy to think to get it cut.

“With what?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Kagome said, her tone dipping dangerously cold- almost hostile, even. Those words caused him to stop walking, and he turned slowly to focus his gaze on his sister. He was met with nothing other than a calm stare, despite the tone she had just used.

The two stared one another down for a few seconds before he finally turned around once more.

He doubted the words that had come from her, but he would let it go for now.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream text is written in bulk italics.

In the following days, she prepared herself mentally to start her first year at high school. In those days she began to miss Kun-Loon even more than she had the first day after leaving. 

This entire place felt so much colder than she could even manage to recall. Was this what the death of her mother did? Even Seijuro was much colder than she could remember. This… didn’t seem right.

At dinner one night the three of them had sat at the large table, and she sat listening to the conversation- if it could even be called one- between her brother and father. Her food remained mostly untouched due to her lacking appetite that had been there since she had come back. Since her trips to the past had ended she ate less than she used to. Eating too much… it was something she couldn’t stomach to do.

Most days she could still feel  _ it _ , and feeling it never did anything good for her hunger. It tore her desire to eat into nonexistent particles and left her with nothing other than bitter nausea.

Kun-Loon had been the only one to actually manage to convince her to eat on those days that she had no will to. The woman had the skill to make light food, and she had understood her moods fairly well.

She tightened her hands into fists where they rested on the top of her legs. Tears pricked at her eyes, and she kept her eyes downcast at her lap clad in a blue skirt. The tears caught on her lashes, but they did not fall.

Silence fell over the three sitting at the table.

“... May I be excused, Father?” Kagome asked not long after the pair had ceased in their talking. “I do not have much of an appetite.”

“Very well,” he responded, and she wasted no time in standing up from her seat. She pushed the chair she had been in back under the table and turned to leave the dining hall. Though it did not last long, she could feel the following stare of her brother as she departed after not even bothering to touch her dinner.

* * *

 

Upon making it back to her room, a place she had been reluctant to do anything to change, she shut the door behind her as soon as she stepped through the doorway. It was still the same as it had been in her childhood. Along the back wall were shelves upon shelves of stuffed animals that had been given to her by her mother. Some showed more dust than others, the dark color smearing over them despite annual cleaning.

Unpacked bags were everywhere. She had only unpacked one of the many. The energy to unpack them all was lacking in her, and each time she told herself she’d finally do it she only put it off for another day.

Kagome walked over to the unused desk in the corner. Many books rested atop it, as well as pens and other writing utensils. She slowly went through the drawers, finding many of the things she had hidden from her father as a child. Not from fear of him taking them away from her, but just so no one else knew about them.

There was a knock on her door, and she jumped at the sound. She shut the drawer she had opened before turning.

“Come in,” she called out into the emptiness of her room, and she watched as the door opened to reveal the figure of Seijuro. The confusion she felt did not show, even as he stepped inside her room and closed the door behind him. “Is there something that you needed, Seijuro?”

“You have not been eating,” he stated as he approached her. He stopped in front of her by the desk, orange and red eyes watching her closely. “If you are not feeling well you should consult someone. You need to look after your health, Kagome.”

“I’m fine,” she said before turning on her heel and making her way over to her bed, where she then fell to lay on her back. She looked at the red canopy before sighing to herself. “I’m just adjusting to being back.”

“Is that so?” Seijuro followed her and sat down on the edge of her bed, his eyes watching her closely for any behavior he could find as odd. Finding none, he averted his gaze and placed his attention on the wall.

“It is.” Kagome rolled onto her side and set a palm against her flat stomach. “I’m sure I’ll start to eat more once I get comfortable again.”

Seijuro stood up then. She had turned her back to him and cut off any room for conversation. There was something off with her that he couldn’t place. She had the same hair, always kept long and resembling their mother’s in texture. Her eyes were the same shade of blue, but deep inside there were emotions that stuck out to him.

Isolation. Discomfort. Pain. 

On the day of her leaving she had similar emotions concealed in her eyes, yet, out of all of them, pain had been the only one to remain as solid as it was. It hadn’t morphed into anything else, and it was as bothersome as it had been on that day.

“You’re different.”

He blinked at that. Just as those words had left his mouth, her’s had come right at the same time. The same phrase, just higher in pitch.

She giggled then, most likely due to their identical words. Her giggle grew until she suddenly silenced herself as if the noise had never even been there. The mattress dipped down as she pressed her palms against it so she could sit up. Long hair fell in her face as she focused her attention on him. Through the mess, he could see unshed tears shining in her eyes.

“How long has it been since we last spoke like that?” Those words came as a muttered whisper. So many times when they were little they would speak in unison. Their mother had found it to be so cute. Though… the words they had just said held no resemblance to what they would say when they were younger. Each one was cold, which only added to her humor at the whole thing.

What they used to do in cute unintentional quips had turned to cold unintentional phrases.

How bittersweet  _ that _ was.

She bit onto her lower lip as tears stung her even more than before, and an extra set of weight greeted her on the bed. She didn't have to look up to know that Seijuro now sat on the edge of her bed once more.

“Will you tell me why you are so different, Sister?”

He was answered with cold silence, and he glanced over his shoulder to see her staring down at her hands still pressed against the bed in a way to support her weight. A faraway look had invaded her eyes and it was almost as though she was unable to hear him.

“Am I really so different?” Kagome finally spoke, and a tiny sliver of a smile popped up onto her face. “I changed with age, but I am not all that different.” She knew she was lying through her teeth to him, and she doubted the words that had worked on Kun-Loon would work on her brother.

“You are.”

Another small laugh came from her. It was anything but cheerful.

“Don’t concern yourself with it, Sei-chan,” she whispered, “I promise you that I am okay.” She leaned forward then and wrapped her arms around him from behind, and she gently set her forehead against his back.

He might not believe her, but that didn’t matter. As long as she made the effort to assure him of it then it should be okay.

Demons…

Everyone has their own demons hidden away somewhere inside of them.

A lot of people hid their demons and what had been the cause of them. What did it matter if that was what she did, too?

She felt as he lifted a hand to place it on top of her intertwined ones resting against the center of his chest.

Perhaps she was just too used to lying,  and… perhaps she was unwilling to do anything other than that.

* * *

_ Painful ties held her wrists together tightly against one another. Nothing but darkness met her gaze in every possible direction, and the only sound she could hear was the loud pounding of her heart within her own chest. She took rapid breaths, her bosom rising and falling with an alarming speed as she began to panic more and more in the spot she could not move form. _

_ She did not know when her companions would be coming to rescue her. She had decided to head home, and, after a half hour long argument with the silver-haired half demon leader, she had left to return to the well serving as the time portal. _

_ But… before she could make it there, she had been attacked and forced into a state of unconsciousness by the spider demon they were hunting. _

_ The granted three days of time on her rightful side of the well had been taken away by an evil hand, and that meant, unless Inuyasha got impatient before those three days were up, she would be stuck in such a position. _

_ Attempting to get away on her own was always an option, yet she had lost her weapon upon falling unconscious and her physical strength would not get her very far. Still. If that opportunity to get away was her only one, then it was what she would do.  _

_ She could not see anything, but she could  _ feel _ everything. It made her skin crawl in an uncomfortable feeling. He was not far away from her, and he was probably standing and observing how she reacted. _

_ What she did. _

_ If she panicked to the point of severity, or if she’d plead to be released. _

_ Her pride kept her from doing either for him to see. She kept her eyes focused into the black all around her, focused on the direction she knew he was off in. Perhaps he was even engaging in a staring contest with her. It wouldn't surprise her for him to play such a game. _

_ Without warning, she felt him stir from where he was, and she placed a barrier up around her to keep her as safe as she could in this position. It would not be able to stay up for long. She just wasn’t powerful enough to keep it up forever. _

_ It would be forced to go down eventually, and he knew that. The way he approached her with calm steps proved that to her. _

_ “Play it that way then, Kagome,” he growled out through the darkness. She could just barely make out the crimson of his eyes. “It will be much more fun to drag this out, after all.” _

_ The pink glow had lit up the space around her a bit, and she finally observed herself to be sitting near a cavern wall. Sharp rocks stuck up around her, yet she had been placed on a smooth portion of the ground. She made a note of the rocks but merely returned her stare back to the direction he was in. _

_ “Go to hell, asshole,” she responded in a dead tone. _

_ He answered her comment with his chilling, repulsive laugh. It surrounded her as the noise bounced off of the wall she was near. She fought the urge to turn away, and she instead bit down on her lower lip hard enough to draw blood. _

_ That, too, caused his laughter. _

She shot awake at the sharp pain on her lip, and she lifted a hand to press against the sore spot. Pulling her hand back revealed liquid crimson staining her pale fingers. Despite the lack of light in her room, she could still see through the dark just enough to spot the deep color covering her fingertips.

Kagome reached to tug at the string of her bedside lamp and light flooded into the room from the small source. She glanced at her white pillowcases and saw the deep red was also staining them. For a moment she just sat there and just stared at it.

Her heart was beating fast, as well. She attempted to take calming breaths, but it did no good. She gave up after a few moments and only pulled her knees up to her chest.

She screwed her eyes shut and let out a choked sob.

“Make it go away,” she whispered to herself. “Why won’t it go away?”

Her tears caressed her cheeks in thick streams as she sat unable to stop them. She leaned back a bit and snatched her already ruined pillow so she could press it against her face to cover her mouth, and she closed her eyes once more as she screamed into it.

A scream of all her pain and frustration over it all.

She screamed a second time, and then a third before finally throwing the pillow all the way across her room with every ounce of strength she could manage. It smacked against the wall and knocked a picture of a white rabbit to the ground. Kagome stilled herself at the noise, but for only a moment. The next she had stood up out of pure impulse.

She walked on shaking legs towards her private bathing room, and she shut and locked the door behind her. Her movements were on autopilot as she turned the water of the shower on to a temperature near scalding, and she then stripped out of her sleeping clothes.

The old t-shirt hit the ground in a tiny pile, along with her panties.

The water burned her skin when she finally stepped under the stream, but she did not care. She barely registered the pain that came with the heat as she slid down to sit on her rear end in the center of the tile floor. Her eyes closed as she let the hot water beat down on her skin, turning the normally pale shade to an angry red all over.

She wanted it to go away.

Every. Single. Piece. Of. It.

* * *

Soon came the point of when their school days at Rakuzan were to begin. Kagome had done her best to brush off the recurring memories she received during her sleep, but it had steadily begun to take its toll on her. She knew Seijuro must have taken notice to the differences of her, but he refrained from asking. It was the way that he looked at her.

He was ever-aware of something being wrong, but she would not reveal it.

“It’s a lovely school,” Kagome commented as Seijuro and she walked through the courtyard together. Rakuzan had a peaceful atmosphere all around the school campus.

“It is,” Seijuro nodded in agreement as the pair came to a halt. He faced her as he fixed her hair that had been blown out of place due to a gust of wind. The bulk of her hair was pulled back in a ribbon that matched the uniform.

After the conversation they had she seemed to be behaving a bit more differently. Though still rare, occasional smiles would appear on her face. It seemed as though she was trying harder to hide the fact that something was wrong, and that bothered him more than he could ever let on.

Was it due to the several year period where they were separated?  Was there a lack of trust due to growing up in different locations?

“You plan to join the basketball club, correct?”

He nodded at her question, letting her calm voice pull him from his own head, and they resumed in their walking. “You must join a club as well. Are there any that intrigue you?”

“Oh… not yet,” she replied. What club should she join?  Seijuro was right. She couldn’t not join a club, and being a first year meant that finding a club now would open her to more student interaction.

“You still have time to decide, Kagome, so there is no need to worry yourself with it right at this moment,” Seijuro told her upon spotting her uneasy expression. “Think over your options, and find one that appeals to you the most.”

“Of course,” she told him while tilting her head in a tiny nod.

* * *

They had been placed in separate classes, but that was something that neither of them had been bothered with.

She had no issue in keeping up with classwork. Such work had been something she excelled at without much of a single attempt. It came almost naturally to her.

Before she had even realized it a few weeks had already gone by.

She had yet to find a club to join, but she knew she would have to join one very soon. Nothing captured her interest enough for her to devote her time to, but she was beginning to think she would have to pick one and just deal with it.

She let out a tired sigh as she picked her bag up from the library table she had set it on while she waited for when Seijuro’s practice would be up. She had been offered to come to the gym once lessons were over, but she often always declined that idea without ever giving it much thought.

After checking the time on her phone she found it to be just about the time he usually would be done, and she decided to go ahead and make her way to the gym. By the time she arrived, he should already be leaving.

She nodded in farewell to the librarian sitting at her desk before exiting through the door, letting it close softly behind her.

Warm air greeted the exposed parts of her legs as she stepped outside and under the sun resting high up in the sky. A light breeze lifted her free-falling tresses, and she pressed one hand to the side of her head to keep her hair from becoming too much of a mess.

Other people were leaving their own clubs at that time, walking towards the school’s gate with smiles on their faces as they spoke lively with their companions and friends. 

Upon reaching the gym she spotted the open door, but no exiting figures met her line of sight.

Had practice run later than it usually would? She hadn’t been early- that much she did know.

Should she… should she just wait out here? How much longer would they be?

Heaving a tired sigh, she opted for just going inside. It wasn’t too hot outside, but she didn’t want to just stand there to the point where she would begin to sweat under the influence of the bright sun.

She remained silent as she entered the gym, hoping to go unnoticed for the most part. Kagome halted not far off from the entrance, leaning her back against the wall and holding her bag in front of her with both hands, as she watched what was happening on the court. Blue eyes lazily followed their movements.

Hadn’t Seijuro already become the captain of the team? She could recall him informing her of something like that one day on their way back.

Without even meaning to she soon zoned out to the sound of dribbling basketballs and squeaking shoes. When she was pulled out of her thoughts Seijuro was standing in front of her still dressed in his practice clothing. She blinked at hearing him call her name, and she lifted her gaze up to meet his stare.

“I apologize for making you wait longer than usual.”

She shook her head to brush off what he had said. “It is fine. It couldn’t have been helped, could it?”

“Have you settled on a club finally?” Seijuro asked her, and he soon turned to start walking. Having no other option Kagome fell into step with him.

“Ah… I haven’t,” she responded. “I have no interest in such pointless things, Seijuro, but I know I have to pick one to join.”

“If nothing else garners your attention you could always join the basketball club to help out.” Seijuro watched her from the corner of his eye after suggesting that. From the look that had momentarily flashed across her face, it was simple to see that she had not considered that option.

In reality, her agreeing to join was what he was hoping for.

They were not in the same class, and if she were to join the same club as him he could keep a better eye on her. It was obvious to tell that she would not simply say what was bothering her so much, even if he demanded it of her, but perhaps watching her more closely would help in identifying a way to gather such information from her.

Despite what she said, and how hard she tried to deny everything, there was something wrong. Now, it was just a matter of when she would inform him. Once she did it could be handled and taken care of in a manner needed.

“I suppose it wouldn’t be a bad idea to consider it,” Kagome finally said after processing the idea in her mind. Seijuro offered her a smile often left reserved for her. It wasn’t large. Just enough so that it could be noticed.

“Please wait here, and when I am back we will leave.”

“Okay.”

She was left standing near the bleachers as Seijuro walked off to get ready to leave. She was alone for only a few moments before her presence was noticed by some of the players about to leave as well.

“Hey!” One of them said, and she jerked back out of reflex at the hyper-sounding voice so close to her. “Did ya’ need something?”

Kagome blinked after having her initial startle, and she looked up at the unfamiliar face. “Oh, no I don’t. I’m just waiting on someone.” A forced smile came onto her face as she attempted to get them to leave her and continue on their own way. She wasn’t worried by them, but she was unfamiliar with them. Trusting unfamiliar faces wasn’t something she would do. “Thank you for asking, though.”

“Aren’t you just absolutely adorable~”

“Eh?” she tilted her head to the side at hearing those words. She looked towards who had spoken, and her eyes met deep green encased in long lashes. That was something she hadn’t been referred to as often. Pink tinted her cheeks before she was able to prevent it, and she turned her head to the left to avoid further eye contact. “Your words are kind,” she said then. “Thank you.”

“Who are you waiting for?” The one who had called her adorable asked her while placing his hands together. “I could go let him know for you.”

“My brother. There is no need for you to do so,” she said, “he already knows, but thank you anyway.”

“Oh my, we haven’t introduced ourselves yet, have we? My apologies.” He offered her a warm smile. “Mibuchi Reo,” he said and then set a hand to the shoulder of the one standing with him, “and this is Hayama Kotaro.”

She nodded at hearing him say that. Kagome performed a small bow before relaying her own name to them. “I am Akashi Kagome. It is nice to meet the both of you.”

The silence that answered her made her look up in hidden curiosity. She saw them looking down at her, an expression she couldn’t properly identify on their faces.

“We may leave now if that is what you want, Kagome,” Seijuro said, cutting into the group of three before she could even bother to ask a single question. “Reo. Kotaro. Did you need something?” There was a warning in his voice upon greeting his teammates. Kagome did not pick up on it.

They did.

“I can’t see the relation,” Hayama stated. He looked between the both of them, yet he was unable to see how they could possibly be siblings.

“Huh?” Kagome tilted her head to the side. Well, that wasn’t such a farfetched thing to believe, anyway. They did not share much in common in the terms of looks. As they grew those differences only became much more noticeable.

“Sei-chan I had no idea that you had a sister at Rakuzan,” Reo said with a smile on his face. “How much older than you is she?”

Seijuro and Kagome looked at one another. 

So did this mean she looked like the older sibling?

“We are twins,” they stated in unison without meaning to. “I/Seijuro am/is the older one.”

At those words, the opposite two also acted in unison, however it was just to take a step back. Both of their tones had been the same flat sound, and after being met with nothing but silence in response, they both turned at the same time and left the gym side by side.

Once they were gone Hayama set a hand to his chest as he finally managed to move.

“That was the creepiest thing I think I’ve ever seen in my life,” Hayama said.

“Agreed.” 


End file.
